Mianhamnida, Hyungie
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Jeon Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya, bahkan Jimin dan Taehyung saja belum pernah. [brothership!], [nopairing], [allcastfromBTS], [cerita absurd dan gaje]


**Tittle:**

 **Mianhamnida, Hyungie**

 **Cast:**

 **All BTS members, and other cast**

 **Warning:**

 **Typos everywhere, Absurd story, 'Do not read if you do not like'**

 **Rate:**

 **M. NC 21. LEMON**

– **no, this rate okey for everyone-**

 **Genre:**

 **Brothership**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hana, dul, set...**

"Jungkookie, bangun!"

Itu suara hyung tertua –Jin- yang berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sedangkan yang diteriaki tidak mengubris sama sekali. Sang leader yang kebetulan juga sedang berasa didalam kamar yang sama hanya tersenyum-senyum geli melihat sang maknae grup mereka tidak menghiraukan teriakan hyung tertuanya.

"Taehyungie kau yang bertanggung jawab. Bangunkan maknae itu sampai bangun" Teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar lagi. Seolah bisa menebak bahwa teriakannya sebelumnya tidak berefek terhadap yang diteriaki.

Taehyung yang sedang bercukur dikamar mandi satunya lagi menghentikan kegiatan mencukurnya sejenak. Menaiki sebelah sudut bibirnya dan mendejis tidak suka.

"Aku sedang dikamar mandi hyung" Balas Taehyung dari dalam kamar mandi.

Min Yoongi yang sedang diruang tamu mengerutu kesal dengan aksi saling teriak-menteriaki dua orang yang berada diruanganan yang hanya berbatas satu tembok itu. Jika ia tak turun tangan maka kegiatan teriak-meneriaki itu tidak akan berakhir.

Min Yoongi menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar sang maknae. Hyung penipu umur itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sang maknae yang masih meringkuk nyenyak dibalik selimutnya. Tidakkah tidur orang ini terganggung? Pikir Yoongi, mengikat betapa berisiknya orang-orang diluar sana dengan aksi saling teriak-meneriakinya.

"Ya! Jeong Jungkook bangun" Seru Minyoongi sedikit berteriak.

"Dia tidak akan bangun jika Hyung membangunkannya seperti itu" Timbal Rap Monster yang sibuk dengan laptopnya sejak tadi, entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda persegi berlayar itu.

"Lalu haruskah aku menyiramnya dengan seember air?" Tanya Yoongi, sedikit ektrim memang. Tapi itulah Min Yoongi, namun jauh dari yang terlihat sebenarnya ia adalah seseorang yang berhati hangat.

"bisa saja, tapi pertimbangkan juga Ajuma yang akan membersihkannya nanti" Jawab Rap Monster. Kadang-kadang leader satu ini sering tak punya hati juga.

"Panggil saja spesies yang biasa membangunkannya Hyung" Lanjut Rap Monster.

"Dia sedang keluar bersama Jimin" Balas Min Yoongi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, hyung. Bangunkan dia seperti Jhope biasa membangunkannya" Ucap Rap Monster lagi.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook sekilas. Berikutnya kembali melirik Rap Monster, dan menunjukan seringai penuh pesonanya. Yang dilirikpun seolah paham dan ikut menyeringai mengerikan. Tak silang beberapa detik, kedua orang yang berada di rapper line itu lansung berhambur keatas tubuh Jungkook.

Bisa dipahami kalau itu hanya Min Yoongi. Tapi bayangkan juga bagaimana besar tubuhnya Rap Monster yang ikut-ikutan menghimpit tubuh bongsor maknae mereka itu.

"Jeon Jungkook bangun!" Teriak Rap Monster tepat ditelingat Jungkook.

"Bangun! Bangun! Bangun! Maknae pemalas" Min Yoongi meloncat-loncat diatas tubuh maknae bonsornya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu semenit sang golden maknae sudah bangun oleh ulah kedua hyung yang tak tau dirinya itu.

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam sekolah lengkap. Tanpa anting, dan rambut berwana hitam. Tatapan kesalnya lansung menyerot kepada kedua hyung yang sedang cengengesan kearahnya, Min Yoongi dan Rap Monster.

"Aigoo uri maknae terlihat seperti seorang pelajar" Goda Min Yoongi saat Jungkook sudah ikut duduk dimeja makan untuk sarapan dengan member lainnya.

"Jang bicara denganku. Aku sedang kesal denganmu, Hyung" Jungkook membalasnya dengan nada sinis.

Rap Monster yang berada disebelah Jungkook masih cengengesan gaje melihat wajah kesal maknae mereka. Ia bahkan sengaja pura-pura menyuapi roti kemulut Jungkook untuk menggoda maknae itu. Tapi bukan golden maknae namanya jika ia lansung luluh hanya karena suapan roti pura-pura dari Rapmon, Jungkook malah memukul tangan Rap Monster.

"Hyung kenapa menyuruh setan membangunkanku" Protes Jungkook kepada Jin yang kebetulan duduk didepannya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang susah dibangunkan" Balas Jin acuh tak acuh.

"Salah V hyung yang mengajakku bermain game sampai larut malam" Bela Jungkook tak mau disalahkan.

"Ya! Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur" Taehyung membela diri, tak terima dirinya disalahkan oleh maknae. Karena ia memang tak bersalah.

"Kalau hyung tidak percaya tanya saja sama Jhope hyung" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Ya, betul" Jawab Hoseok membenarkan.

Jungkook tak menjawab lagi, karena merasa dirinya sudah berada disudut dan tak tahu harus memasang alasan apa lagi.

"Jungkookie cepat kebawah, Manager Hyung menunggumu dibawah" Ucap Jimin yang baru datang entah darimana. Sedangkan Jhope yang pergi dengannya tadi saja sudah di dorm sejak tadi. Jimin memang seperti itu, seperti perabotan hanyut, yang sering menyangkut diranting-ranting.

"Habiskan serapmun sebelum pergi" Perintah Rap Monster. Walau leader satu ini sering usil, tapi ia sangat perhatian dengan member grupnya. Yang diperintahkanpun juga tidak melawan, ia menghabiskan makanannya sebelum beranjak dari meja makan dan pamitan dengan hyung-hyungnya.

Jungkook tak menyukai sekolah. Bukan karena dirinya seorang idol dan bisa libur sekolah sesuka hatinya. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar tidak menyukai sekolah –sebagai statusnya seorang pelajar-. Bahkan sebelum Jungkook debut sebagai member BTS ia juga sudah tidak menyukai sekolah. Bukan tanpa alasa Jungkook tak menyukai sekolah, tapi karena ia tidak memiliki teman dekat yang bisa untuk saling berbagi kisah hidup.

Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Jungkook itu sombong dan tidak mau bergaul karena ia seorang idol. Tapi sungguh, Jungkook sebenarnya bukan sombong, hanya saja Jungkook tak tau caranya bergaul dengan orang-orang. Dengan kata lain, Jungkook adalah remaja yang pendiam dan kaku. Kalau boleh meminta lebih, ia juga ingin menjadi remaja pada umumnya yang memiliki banyak teman.

Teeet...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Senyuman manis Jungkook lansung merekah dari kedua sudut bibirnya ketika seruan dari pemutus hungungan antara neraka dunia dengan dunia nyatanya itu menyapa lembut indra pendengerannya. Tanpa basa-basa ia lansung menyambar tas yang sengaja ia sangkutkan di samping mejanya dan memasukan semua buku yang berserakan diatas meja.

Setelah ketua kelas memberi salam terimakasih kepada guru Jungkook lansung berhambur keluar kelas. Demi apapun maknae BTS itu benar-benar seperti sedang dineraka, ia tak tahan sedetikpun telat keluar dari dalam kelas.

Jungkook merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda tipis persegi panjang dengan lambang buah apel yang telah digigit itu. Menyentuh beberapa kali bagian tertentu pada layar denda itu, kemudian memasukannya kembali kedalam saku celannyanya. tak bersilang beberapa lama, ponselnya berbunyi, membuat Jungkook mengentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sebuah pesan dari Manager Hyung.

 _Hyung sudah didepan sekolahmu._

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya setelah membaca susuan beraturan huruf-huruf didalam ponselnya.

Langit sudah gelap. Wajar saja karena ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Walaupun Jungkook seorang idol, tapi disaat ia berkesempatan untuk datang kesekolah Jungkook tak pernah sesuka hatinya. Ia taat dengan aturan-aturan sekolah. Termasuk belajar tambahan malam yang diharuskan kepada setiap siswa tingkat akhir seperti Jungkook.

21.32 KST

Jungkook baru sampai di dorm setelah diantarkan Manager hyung pulang. Ia lelah dan juga lapar. Tadi saat Manager hyung menawarkan makan Jungkook menolak dengan alasan ia sudah makan disekolah. Padahal itu cuma alibi agar ia bisa cepat-cepat sampai di dorm.

"Hyungie aku pulang" Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Tak ada respon dari dalam, dorm juga terlihat sepi. Mungkin hyung yang lain sedang latihan, pikir Jungkook.

Remaja laki-laki itu membawa langkahnya ke dapur, mencari sesuatu kalau-kalau ada yang bisa dimakan untuk sekadar mengganjal perut laparnya. Kulkas adalah sasaran pertama Jungkook. Ia membuka lemari pendingin empat pintu itu dan memeriksa isinya. Tak begitu penuh memang, hanya ada air mineral dirak pintu lemari pendingin dan makanan-makanan ringan lainnya milik Jin Hyung. Jungkook tak akan kenyang hanya memakan makanan ringan milik Jin hyung itu.

Jungkook beralih kepada pintu kulkas yang satunya lagi. Ada cake disana. Itu milik V hyung. Jika Jungkook memakannya, ia yakin alien itu akan mengamuk. Tapi perutnya sedang berada di ambang hidup dan mati sekarang. Sudahlah makan saja, pikir Jungkook. Jika V hyung mengamuk cukup adukan saja dengan Rapmon hyung.

Saat Jungkook hendak menutup lemari es setelah mengambil cake milik Taehyung, matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap beberapa botol hijau di rak pintu lemari es. Itu adalah minuman yang biasa diminum Jin hyung dan Rapmon hyung jika mereka sedang stres.

Jungkook tidak terlalu polos untuk tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah soju. Minuman yang sangat dilarang keras oleh Jhope hyung untuk menyentuhnya, apa lagi meminumnya. Sejenak hatinya dan pikiran Jungkook berdebat hebat dengan minuman larangan Jhope hyung itu.

Jungkook tahu ia tak boleh meminumnya. Bahkan V hyung dan Jimin hyung belum pernah meminumnya. Tapi ia sedang stres sekarang, dan itu adalah minuman penghilang stres –kata Suga hyung- namun ada sambungan dari stetmen yang dilontarkan hyung berwajah manis itu yang terlupakan oleh Jungkook, -Anak dibawah umur tidak boleh menyentuhnya-.

Seteguk tidak akan bermasalah, Pikir jungkook. Lagian pula ia penasaran dengan rasa dari Soju itu, sehingga bisa menghilangan stres hyung-hyungnya yang sudah meminumnya.

Jungkook mengambil sebotol Soju dari rak pintu di lemari pendingin, juga tak lupa ia mengambil gelas kecil yang biasa dipakai hyungnya untuk meminum soju. Jungkook membawa minuman larangan Jhope hyung besarta gelas kecilnya itu keruang tamu.

Demi semua semua ikan yang ditangkap nelayan Busan Jungkook meminta maaf dengan segenap hatinya kepada hyung-hyung yang melarang Jungkook untuk menyentuh minuman ini, terutama Jhope hyung. Jungkook membuka tutup botol Soju, dan mencium aromanya dari ujung botol hijau itu. Sumpah! Baunya sungguh tidak mengenakan, pikir Jungkook. Jungkook bahkan sampai mengerutkan keningnya karena bau Soju itu.

Jungkook menuangkan Soju itu kedalam gelas kecil yang tadi ikut dibawanya besama sebotol Soju keruang tamu.

"Appa, Eomma, Hyungie, maafkan aku" Ucap Jungkook sebelum meneguk Soju yang telah dituangkannya kedalam helas kecil itu.

Keningnya kembali mengerut saat beberapa mililiter dari minuman larangan Jhope hyung itu menyapa lidahnya dan melewati tenggorokannya. Sungguh diluar dugaan Jungkook. Minuman itu tidak ada nikmatnya sama sekali. Antara asam, palit, manis, dan menyengat. Lalu apa yang membuat Hyungnya candu dengan minuman itu.

Jungkook meludah-ludah kecil untuk menghilangan rasa aneh dilidahnya akibat minuman penghilang stres Jin hyung dan Rapmon hyung itu. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ada rasa lain yang cukup manis di lidahanya. Jungkook kembali meneguk Soju yang masih bajak tersisa didalam gelas kecil itu. Meneguknya habis dalam sekali tegukan, melawan rasa aneh lainnya yang mengganggu lidahnya.

Beberapa detik berikutnya rasa manis itu kembali terasa. Baiklah Jungkook menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi, minuman ini tak seburuk yang sebelumnya ia katakan. Jungkook bahkan menuangkannya lagi kedalam gelas kecil itu, dan kembali meneguknya. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi sekali teguk seperti sebelumnya.

Rasa pusing tiba-tiba mendatangi kepalanya. Jungkook ingat jika ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak tadi siang, mungkin itu penyebab pusingnya. Saat Jungkook mencoba berdiri untuk mengambil cake milik V hyung yang diletakannya diatas meja makan, tiba-tiba saja kakinya menjadi lemah dan kembali terduduk dilantai.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Ini sedang gampa bumi atau apa? Pikirnya. Kenapa semuanya menjadi berputar begini, dan pandangannya juga kabur.

Tidak cukup cuma disana, perutnya tiba-tiba juga merasa sakit. Sekarang Jungkook mengumpati dirinya yang berbohong kepada Manager hyung kalau ia sudah makan disekolah tadi. Berikutnya, semua berubah menjadi gelap, dan Jungkook tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya lagi.

" _I don't give a shit! I don't give a fuck!"_ Itu suara Jimin yang sedang menirukan gaya Min Yoongi menyanyikan lagu Nevermind.

" _Sepertinya sudah pulang, tapi tumben sekali dia tidak meneleponku_ " Itu suara Jin hyung yang sedang berdialok dengan Suga Hyung. Sedang membicara maknae mereka.

"JIN HYUNG! APA YANG DILAKUKAN MAKNAE KESAYANGAN HYUNG INI!" Itu teriakan Jhope. Ia yang duluan masuk kedalam dorm, katanya ia kebelet pipis. Tapi apa yang sedang diteriakinnya sekarang.

"Pasti Jungkook menyentuh laptopnya lagi" Tebak Taehyung yang dianggukan Jimin.

Hyung tertua, Jin yang merasa dipanggil mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, sumber dari teriakan Jhope, dan mengabaikan makluk-makluk aneh kehaliran 1995 di belakangannya.

"NAMJOON! LIHAT APA YANG DILAKUKAN MAKNAEMU!" Kini giliran Jin yang berteriak. Empat orang yang masih berada didepan pintu dorm itu saling melihat satu sama lain. Jika sudah Jin yang berteriak maka itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang main-main.

Rap Monster, Suga, Jimin, dan V lansung berlari munuju ruang tamu. Empat pasang mata itu sukses melotot melihat maknaenya terkapar dilantai dengan sebotol soju, dan gelas Soju yang setengah terisi.

"Hyung telpon Manager hyung, cepat!" Ucap Hoseok yang duluan sadar dari lima orang lainnya.

Rap Monster menyentuh beberapa kali layar diponselnya, kebetulan ponsel itu memang sudah ada ditangannya juga sejak tadi.

"Angkat anak nakal ini ke kamarnya" Perintah Jin, raut kesal terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya. Hoseok tanpa pikir panjang lansung menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah tidak berdaya di lantai. Suga juga ikut membantu.

"Wow... Daebak! Aku bahkan belum berani menyentuh minuman itu" Celetus Jimin.

"Nado~" Taehyung menyambung.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan sampai Jungkook bisa meminum Soju?" Omel Manager hyung.

Tak ada yang menjawab dari keemam laki-laki muda tampan itu. Wajar jika Manager hyung marah, mereka memang lalai sehingga maknaenya bisa meminum minuman yang tidak seharusnya diminum remaja dibawah umur, pikirnya masing-masing.

"Lain kali tidak diizinkan lagi alkohol berada didalam dorm ini" Lanjut manaeger hyung.

"Ya hyung" Jawab Rapmon. Mungkin itu lebih baik, pikirnya.

Jungkook terkena keram usus, tak terlalu parah memang. Itu karena ia meminum Soju dengan perut yang kosong, ditambah lagi ini kali pertamanya bocah itu meminum minuman yang belum seharusnya ia minum. Cukup hanya dengan satu tusukan jarum akapuntur di ujung kuku jempolnya saja akan membuatnya lebih baik, sudah dilakukan Manager hyung tadi. Namun ini lumayan membuat hyung-hyungnya cemas setangah mati.

Setelah Manager hyung pergi, diantarkan Rap Monster sampai pintu depan, semua member berlari kamar Jungkook. Siap-siap mengomeli maknae itu jika ia sudah sadar. Hoseok adalah orang yang paling gatal-gatal lidahnya untuk mengomeli maknae kesayangan mereka.

"Dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Rap Monster yang sudah kembali dari mengantarkan Manager hyung sampai pintu depan.

"Dia pasti pura-pura tidur sekarang hyung" Ucap Jimin yang menjadi orang paling kesal diantara yang lain, karena ia belum pernah mencoba minuman larangan Jhope itu, tapi maknaenya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Darimana Jungkook mendapat keberanian sampai ia berani menyentuh Soju?" Pikir Yoongi yang cukup menarik perhatian member lainnya. Detik berikutnya semua member serempak menatap Jimin.

"Bukan aku hyung. Sumpah! bukan!" Sadar akan tuduhan yang lumayan mengerikan itu Jimin lansung angkat bicara membela diri dari prasangka keji member grupnya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak pernah memprovokasinya?" Tanya Min Yoongi.

"Aniyo Hyung. Jinja! Aku bahkan belum pernah meminumnya, untuk apa aku memprovokasikan Jungkook. Emang dasar Jungkook saja yang terlampau berani" Jimin masih membela dirinya. Benar laki-laki berambut orange terang itu tidak memprovokasi Jungkook, kalau ia berbohong pasti ia gelagapan, tapi kali ini Jimin membela diri dengan lancar.

Saat semua hyungnya sibuk memperdebatnya sang golden maknae, tiba-tiba saja yang diperdebatkan bagkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Kontan semua member ikut berlari keluar mengejar Jungkook. Ternyata maknae itu berlari kekamar mandi, Jungkook muntah.

Rap Monster datang menghampiri Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk pundak maknaenya. Jika sudah seperti ini ia tak bisa lagi mengomeli maknae itu, yang ada ia malah kasihan melihatnnya.

"Hyung perutku sakit" Rengek Jungkook disela aktivitas muntah-muntahnya.

Serius niat Rap Monster untuk mengomeli Jungkook hilang sudah saat ia melihat tampang menderita maknaenya itu.

"Iya. Iya.." Ucap Rap Monster menanggapi rengekan maknaenya. Rap Monster membantu Jungkook berdiri dan memapahnya keluar kamar mandi. Mendudukan maknae itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Jhope sudah mulai mengomel, Mood maker BTS itu bahkan sempai meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Sudah Hoseok-ah, nanti saja omeli Jungkook. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya sekarang" Min Yoongi angkat bicara. Seharusnya Jhope ingat siapa yang sedang diomelinya, itu Jeon Jungkook. Sang Golden maknae yang punya sejuta pembela. Saat hyung yang satu menasehatinya, maka akan datang hyung lain yang akan membelanya. Wajar saja Jungkook menjadi manja begitu.

"Ini, minum ini. Mabukmu akan hilang setelah meminumnya" Jin datang dari dapur dengan sebuah gelas yang berisi obat penghilang mabuk. Itu biasanya diminum Jhope.

Rap Monster mengambil gelas yang diberikan Jin dan membantu Jungkook untuk meminumnya. Jungkook bahkan lupa kalau pagi tadi dia sedang kesal dengan Leader hyungnya itu. Itulah Nanmjoon Hyungnya, sering membuatnya kesal tapi akan menjadi orang pertama yang khawatir saat Jungkook sakit atau teluka.

"Hyungie Mianhamnida" Ucap Jungkook setelah menimum habis obat penghilang mabuk yang diberikan Jin.

"Kau tau salahmu apa?" Tanya Jin menanggapi permintaan maaf Jungkook.

"Tahu hyung. Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah" Ucap Jungkook menyesal.

Jungkook benar-benar menyesal. Bukan Cuma karena ia sudah melanggar aturan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia langgar, juga kerena sudah membuat cemas hyung-hyungnya. Jungkook besumpah tidak akan lagi meminum cairan didalam botol hijam itu.

Hoseok sebenarnya ingin mengomel lebih banyak, namun saat melihat betapa menyesalnya maknaenya itu Hoseok mengurunkan niatnya. Jungkook sudah belajar sendiri, dari pengalaman dan kesalahn yang dilakukannya, pikir Hoseok. Ia tahu betul bahwa maknaenya itu adalah tipikal yang belajar dari kesalahan, jadi Jungkook tidak akan lagi mengulangi kesalahannya.

Orang lain yang ingin sekali mengomel adalah Park Jimin. Sungguh lidahnya sangat ingin sekali mengomeli Jungkook sekarang. Demi apapun Jimin tidak bisa terima bahwa maknae bongsor itu sudah duluan mencoba soju dari dirinya. Tapi apalah daya Jimin, jika ia mengomeli Jungkook sekarang akan ada banyak mulut yang akan membela Jungkook dan pada akhirnya justru Jimin yang akan kena omelan.

Seperti itulah hubungan BTS. Walau saling mengusili dan membuat kesal satu sama lain, tapi jika sudah urusan kesusahan seperti ini maka tak akan ada lagi yang berani mengusili, karena sudah terlalu cemas terhadap yang mendapat kesusahan, takut-takut akan semakin parah. Sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, namun mereka terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya.

-FIN-

thank you so much for reader that have been read this absurd story. I need your review guys.


End file.
